


Hot Springs

by AZ_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ_Watcher/pseuds/AZ_Watcher
Summary: Takes place after season 3, roughly beginning of season 4.Buffy and Giles have to confront a 'lust' demon. What are they going to do?
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Hot Springs

Hot Springs

By AZ_Watcher

The Scoobies gathered in Giles’s living room. His flat had become their standard meeting place since they’d destroyed the high school that spring.

Buffy arrived characteristically last, bursting through the door in a whirlwind of motion and throwing herself across the sofa, melodramatically proclaiming, “Which apocalypse are we diverting today?” Willow and Xander giggled and Giles rolled his eyes, though secretly pleased to have them all in his flat. After graduation Oz had gone on a summer tour with the Dingos and Xander had left on his ‘Quest to see America’. The summer had been quiet, with minimal demon activity, but as the boys had returned to town and the fall semester of college had begun, demonic activity had been steadily increasing. Giles had called Buffy and the others with news of a serious uprising of some sort, but his information was vague.

Giles crossed the room and pushed Buffy’s legs off the couch. He took a seat beside her as she slouched back into a sit.

“So?” she questioned, “What’s the baddie?” Giles spread several maps across the coffee table and opened an old dusty book on top of them.

“An acquaintance called from San Francisco. He has been hearing tales of a secret society somewhere along the coast just west of Sunnydale. It seems some demon has been recruiting followers, and some of them have not been seen for weeks.”

“What sort of demon?” Willow asked, leaning across the low table to view the sketches in the book.

“I’m not entirely sure,” said Giles, “But I believe it’s possibly in the Coargutio class of demons.” At Buffy’s look he reminded her, “They are masters of persuasion. It’s highly likely they’ve convinced their followers to worship them like gods.”

“Like Moloch?” Willow asked, looking worried.

“Um, well, a bit. Not knowing which demon he actually is, I’m not exactly sure what he is requiring of his followers. I do however know the area where they gather.” Giles shifted the maps on the desk, bringing one to the top and tracing a blue line with his finger. He tapped at a little round symbol near the coast. “From the tip I received, I believe they meet here monthly, during the waxing gibbous moon. I suspect the demon needs to draw power from its followers to prepare for the full moon.”

Xander raised an eyebrow, “So a persuasion demon that needs power in time for the full moon? That’s all we’ve got to go on? Where exactly is this meeting taking place anyway?” Both he and Buffy leaned forward for a closer look where the Watcher’s finger still pointed. They stared at the place on the map for several seconds before looking up at one another.

“Um, Giles?” Giles was still one-handedly rifling through the text. “Giles!” The watcher looked up at his Slayer’s raised voice.

“What is it Buffy?”

“This is where they’re gathering?” Giles looked down at the map bewildered.

“Is it somewhere significant?” Buffy and Xander exchanged embarrassed looks as Willow and Oz gathered closer to see the location themselves.

A look of comprehension crossed Oz’s face, “Ah, the hot springs,” he nodded. Willow looked between her friends without understanding and Giles looked equally nonplussed. “The hot springs are a college hook-up place.” Oz explained. “Think Razorback Hill, but with less parking and more booze.”

“And more orgies,” Xander threw in. Willow glared at him. “I mean, I’ve just heard.” Xander shrugged sheepishly. Giles nodded thoughtfully to himself, shuffling his research papers.

“That would explain the demon’s use of the area. With a predisposition for, um, erotic behavior, the area probably draws the exact type of followers the demon needs to fulfill its purposes. I would not be surprised if there is elemental magic in the area as well.” Willow perked up.

“Oooh, if it’s magical I could help, Giles. I’ve been researching magical locations and their interactions with magic and nonmagic users.” Her face was excited, and she didn’t seem to notice the older man’s discomfort.

Xander did however, “Uh, Will, I don’t think naked sex magic with Giles is really your thing.”

Willow went red and sputtered uncomfortably. “Naked!” Her voice was a higher squeak than normal.

Giles interrupted before Willow became hysterical, “Thank you Willow, but I will be needing Buffy’s assistance with this event.”

“Eww! Naked watcher and slayer magic?” Xander stuck out his tongue in disgust. Willow gaped at the implications as both Giles and Buffy went red.

“I will need Buffy’s help with the demon,” Giles clarified, “As she is the slayer.” In an effort to regain control of the conversation Giles turned to Buffy, his set shoulders making it clear to the others he was going to pretend the first part of the conversation never happened. “Buffy, if you have a backpack and some good hiking shoes, I suggest we meet here tomorrow around noon. It is a several hour drive to the trailhead, and perhaps an hour hike into the hot springs. I’m not sure precisely what demon you’ll be facing, but I think the usual assortment of weapons should suffice.”

“Except for a one-eyed snake demon,” Xander sniggered to the others. Buffy saw that Giles’s blush extended below his collar as he tried to maintain his composure.

“Xander, if you are unable to comport yourself as an adult, you are welcome to return to whatever it is you do on a Friday evening.” Xander looked chastised and Giles returned the tea tray to the kitchen, leaving the young adults sitting about the living room looking embarrassed and trying not to giggle as they caught each other’s eyes.

In the kitchen Giles leaned heavily against the counter, trying to control his breathing. _How on earth was he going to be able to maintain a standard of decorum with Buffy if this did turn into a demon hunt at an orgy?_ He had been noticing how attractive his slayer had become all summer. With the others out of town, they had steadily grown closer; Buffy opening up more and Giles lowering his stuffy pretense. Without a regular job at the library, he’d even lost his layers of tweed and gone more casual in jeans and untucked button downs. A few times he even thought he noticed Buffy checking him out, though he’d always pushed the thought to the back of his mind, were the children might call a ‘don’t even think about it’ file. But that was part of the problem; they were no longer children. He knew each had engaged, more or less, in sexual activities, and Buffy had matured into a stunning young woman. To take it even a step further, she seemed to enjoy his company, and they had spent many an evening cooking dinner together and engaging in flirtatious banter. The domestic-ness of it all fueled his fantasies even further.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Buffy got up and followed Giles into the kitchen.

“Are you ok, Giles?” she kept her voice low so their friends on the other side of the wall wouldn’t be able to make out their words. Giles rubbed his hands over his face tiredly and returned his glasses. They provided a comforting barrier between himself and the earnest green eyes of his slayer.

“I’m fine, Buffy. I am sorry for that, in there.” He gestured to the other room with a grimace.

Buffy shrugged, “It’s fine Giles, really. I mean, it’s not your fault this demon is, well, gross.” They shared conspiratorial grins. “So, how do you stop a demon that specializes in persuasion? Won’t he, like, persuade us to do his bidding too?”

Giles nodded thoughtfully, “That could be a concern, however, I think I can put up some magical protective blocks so we can stay focused on task.”

“Like a magical condom?” Giles winced at her choice of words. “Sorry, uh, bullet-proof glass?” she offered.

Giles rubbed his eyes beneath his lenses again, “Yes, um, something like that. And I think the typical slaying should do the trick.”

“Beheading, stake to the heart.”

“Precisely.” They shared the silence for a minute then Buffy took a deep breath.

“So, need anything from us tonight?”

“No, I think I have any necessary ingredients for the protective spells. If you want to get some rest tonight, tomorrow could be a late night.”

“Right, late night slaying, then classes the next day. Great. Just like high school.” Giles gave her a sympathetic smile which she returned, then bounced back to the other room to collect her friends. Several minutes later the flat was silent except for Giles rummaging through a cabinet for magical ingredients.

Buffy burst through the large oak door promptly at noon the following day, much to Giles’s surprise. She was dressed more functionally than usual, wearing a t-shirt, khaki shorts and running shoes, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Giles tried not to notice her toned legs.

“Buffy, do you have everything you need?” The petite blonde hefted a bag. Giles noticed it looked rather heavy by the way it stretched the straps. His slayer swung it easily.

“Everything but the catapult,” she quipped.

“I made these for us last night,” Giles held up two beaded necklaces of jute cord. Each had a small, complicated knot in the center.

“You’re giving me jewelry now?” Giles gave her his patented glare.

“The protection spell,” he reminded her.

“I remember,” she rolled her eyes at him. He handed her one of the strings and she placed the necklace around her neck. As soon as the scratchy cord lay against her skin, she felt the magic wash over her, like warm water trickling over her skin. She gave a small shiver at the sensation. With most of the gang out of town the past summer she had spent lots of time training with Giles. He’d been particularly adamant about focusing on her honing. As a result, Buffy found she was much more attune to magic, particularly magics that her watcher had been involved in.

***

Heat rolled up off the sand, searing their skin. The orange and red canyon walls rose high above them. As Buffy and Giles sweated on the trail, the sun made its way steadily down. Giles checked the map several times as they paused to catch their breath. Though September was in full swing, the desert had yet to begin cooling. They each drank water at every stop to make up for the sweating. Just as dusk sank the ever-narrowing canyon in deep shadows the pair reached a place where the canyon walls narrowed enough that even Buffy could hold out her arms and touch the walls on either side of her. The magic seemed to ooze up from the sand. Buffy touched Giles’s shoulder and he stopped, turning to face her. She could see in his eyes that he felt the magicks as she did.

He spoke low though they felt totally alone, “I’m not sure what state the others will be in as we enter the hot springs.”

“You mean their state of undress?”

“Err, actually, I expect they will be rather less clothed. I was speaking of their mental state. I’m not sure if they will be aware of what is happening or totally consumed by the demon’s philosophies.”

“Oh, right.” In the dusk Giles could see her blush.

He smiled self depreciatingly, “I know I’m not exactly the person you would plan to visit the hot springs with, but I think it would be best if we maintained a masquerade of being a couple here for the, uh, charade.”

“Right, you and I, here for the smoochies.” Giles grimaced at her butchery of the English language. He suddenly found Buffy scarcely an inch away. She was looking up into his face, trying to suppress a grin. “If we’re gonna convince anyone that we’re a couple, you should look a little more happy. And we oughta practice a few pdas.” Though she had initiated the closeness, Giles noticed she hadn’t closed the final distance to actually touching him. From her badly hidden smile he also gathered that she was enjoying his discomfort. _Well, two can play this game._

“I suspect you are right. Being ‘very old and gross’ I would be rather overjoyed at coming to an orgy with such a stunning young woman.” He closed the last distance between them. Sliding his hands around her waist, he cupped her ass suddenly and drew her flush against him. Before she could protest, he covered her lips with his own. He was lost in her mouth. He had only meant to meet her teasing, but she tasted better than he thought possible and her body was pressed so tight against his front. He was vaguely aware of her hands roaming his shoulders and into his hair. He plundered her lips, sliding his tongue over hers. At last he released her, trying to maintain his last shred of sanity. It was his turn to suppress a smile. Buffy looked like she’d just been hit over the head with a gravestone. Her well-kissed lips were parted slightly, and her eyes still focused on his mouth. “I think that’s enough practice, don’t you?” he asked, leaning towards her.

“Huh? Uh, yeah.” She was still lost in the kiss. She couldn’t believe he felt so good against her. She had always been aware that he was in pretty good shape since he trained with her, but the solid feel of his body snug with hers—she repressed a shiver. _God, maybe a demon-influenced orgy won’t be so bad._

“Buffy?” She realized he had started walking again and was calling her name. She finally managed to unroot from the spot, _the spot now known as where he kissed her_ , and hurried to catch up.

They rounded two more bends, with the slick rock walls gradually tightening around them. As they rounded a final turn a man stood before a narrow passage, perhaps just wide enough for a single person to pass through sideways without brushing the walls. The man, for lack of better words, scarcely seemed real. He stood in board shorts and sandals, the dress code of southern California beaches. He was too perfect, however. His skin shown an even, glowing bronze, with every muscle perfectly accented and shaped, bulging from his smooth skin. His sun-bleached hair framed his chiseled face like a sculpted young surfing god. His eyes were startlingly blue, too blue, and they piercingly tracked Buffy and Giles as they cautiously approached. Aside from the shorts, he wore only a hand-woven leather belt, tied about his waist and decorated with colorful stones. Giles suspected he was an acolyte of the demon, and the belt was a symbol of his devotion. Giles was discomfited by the un-reality of the man before them. The man looked him up and down approvingly, leeringly, before speaking.

“You have come to seek Libidinus?”

“We have come for the party, yes.”

“We have a dress code.”

“What is the dress code?” Again, his eyes raked the watcher, lingering on his groin.

“Everything goes.” Giles took a deep internal breath, though he was unsurprised. He nodded and dropped his pack, reaching for his shoelaces. Buffy glanced at him questioningly.

“Take them off.” Buffy looked as if to protest, then a glance at the Adonis before them and she followed his lead. Giles was careful to keep his eyes averted as his Slayer revealed inch after inch of skin. The ‘man’ made no such pretense. He switched his gaze from Giles to Buffy, appreciating her body as it was revealed. At last they stood fully unclothed on the warm sand except for the hemp necklaces Giles had made them and the ‘man’ nodded.

“How are you called?” Giles hesitated. Even here the Slayer’s name could be known. He tossed his mind for pseudonyms. 

Before he could reply Buffy spoke up, “I’m Anne,” she gestured to Giles, “And he’s Ethan.” She sent him an apologetic look, but he was grateful for her quick thinking. The ‘man’ nodded again and stepped aside. Giles quickly gathered their clothes and stuffed them in his backpack, then together they walked towards the entrance.

Though unarmed in every way, Buffy led the way, her slayer senses honed and ready. Giles was grateful to follow behind where she couldn’t see him and his partially formed erection. The magics were strong. On the downside, being behind her gave him a full view of her muscular ass and perfectly shaped legs, which did nothing to dampen his desire. He recalled Latin passages from the dullest tomes he could imagine, trying to keep his libido in control against the magicks and his naked slayer bouncing in front of him. He was concentrating so hard on self-control he failed to see Buffy stop suddenly in front of him until he plowed into her soft behind. The touch of skin on skin was electric and he gasped, afraid she’d be angry. He leapt backwards to put some space between his desire and her beckoning ass. She half-glanced at his burgeoning erection before choosing to ignore the obvious. Looking up, Giles saw they had stopped exactly on the edge of a steaming pool at the beginning of the hot springs. Couples littered the pool, in various stages of making out. Giles found Buffy’s eyes seeking his for reassurance. He gave her a small smile and took her hand, leading her into the hot water.

A surfer dude in his early twenties greeted them jovially as they entered the water. Like most of the other attendees, he sported a full erection and it casually waved to them as he approached and greeted them as old friends.

“Hey! Glad you could make it! Tonight’s gonna be super exciting.” He leered at Buffy as he said that, and Giles wrapped an arm around her, pulling her flush to his side protectively. The surfer laughed, “Hey man, no offence. Just a few rules. You can share or not, as you see fit, no problems. Be safe, be clean, enjoy yourselves. And hey, no fighting.” He grinned as if he’d made a funny joke, and both Buffy and Giles gave him half smiles. He waved his arm around him as if giving the grand tour, “Explore. Oh,” he addressed Buffy this time, “and if you want to experiment a little,” he gave his pelvis a little shake, bouncing his erection, “I believe in free love.” Giles pulled Buffy closer to him, moving her away from the surfer and deeper into the grotto. The man laughed behind them and turned back to a group of girls he’d been entertaining.

As they walked deeper into the pool the water rose, eventually covering their waists. Giles was thankful; the warm water did nothing to stifle his desire, but at least it mostly hid his now-full erection. The hot springs pools continued to wind through the canyon, creating alcoves where couples had begun festivities early. Giles tried not to stare at an older gentleman rutting into a young blonde girl. _It was like watching one’s own fantasies come to life._ He hurried Buffy through the pools, his breath catching each time their hips or hands brushed against the other. He had stopped trying to recite boring texts in his head; his proximity to his naked slayer combined with the magicks and hum of sexual activity surrounding them made tempering his erection an impossibility.

The upper walls leaned in towards each other, and the grotto became gradually darker as they continued deeper. Tea candles had been placed on ledges about the walls and lit, their flickering yellow lights furthering the sexual mood. A hum of voices filled the air, some talking with friends and lovers, others moaning or giving small cries as carnal activities continued. Buffy was astonished to count perhaps fifty couples spread out among the pools. At last they reached what seemed to be the end of the pools, the water had become tepid and was only as deep as their ankles. Buffy avoided looking at Giles’s impressive erection. _Who knew his tweed hid such an impressive specimen_? Her nipples had hardened with the ambiance and she felt acutely awake below the waist. The surrounding couples in various stages of lovemaking were giving her daydreams plenty of fodder for future situations involving herself and the handsome librarian walking beside her. _And now she could picture a body to go with the visions._ The sun was just setting and the canyon was now in full darkness, aside from the candles. Just downstream the canyon floor disappeared in a waterfall, a gleaming steel ladder giving access to continue downstream. She felt less prickling of magic too; the center seemed to be back within the deep pools. Giles too had noticed, he looked back the way they had come.

Under the pretense of kissing her ear amorously, he moved close to Buffy to whisper, “That deep pool behind us seems to be the center. See the shape the walls overhead make? That’s the demon’s symbol. I believe it belongs to Libidinus, Asmodeus’s offspring. Asmodeus is the demon representation of lust.” His voice against her ear, at once both soothing and arousing, sent tingles of passion down her spine and she couldn’t resist pressing her hip tightly against his erection, his hiss of lust bringing a grin to her lips. A young couple approached them. The woman’s lips were red and swollen from rough kissing, and they both bore finger marks on their hips from enthusiastic sex. The man’s cock was wet and swollen from their recent activities, though still kept erect by magic.

The woman gestured to the ladder and the darkness beyond, “That takes you down canyon to the ocean. There’s a great beach down there, when you can see, that is.” Her companion nodded agreement, his eyes still focused on his lover’s body as he pressed his erection against her leg. Giles tucked Buffy tightly against his side, “Perhaps another time, love.” Buffy could barely focus as desire coursed through her, emanating from where their skin met. She managed to bob her head in a passable nod and Giles shuddered as her hair tickled his bare chest. He looked back up the canyon the way they had come. He drew her in front of him and bent, his lips on the back of her neck. In a low voice he drew her attention to the pool beneath the natural symbol, “I think we should fade into a corner of that pool and wait for Libidinus’s arrival.” His hands stroked down her ribs almost unconsciously. Buffy, shivering and barely maintaining her composure, took his hand and led him back to the magical center.

As the magicks heightened she became acutely aware of the maleness of her Watcher following her. Though not as chiseled as many of the youths surrounding them, his muscles had a well-earned quality, as if he had developed each and every one in a long battle, which she mused, he probably had. His calloused fingers on her shoulder plucked a sensitivity she didn’t even know she had; callouses hewn on the rough guitar strings and curled around sword hafts. She saw a mostly empty alcove and led Giles to the wall. As luck would have it, there were no candles lit nearby, and they found themselves predominately in shadow, as all around them couples moaned and cried out low endearments to one another. The magicks were fully saturating here at the center, and as Giles drew her against the wall, she turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue traced her lower lip and she gave him immediate entrance, gasping as he expertly plundered her mouth. Buffy wrapped one leg around his calf, pulling him tighter against her and reveling in the sensation of his impressive erection pulsing against her stomach.

Tearing his lips away from her mouth, Giles kissed a trail down her neck before moaning against her pulse, “Buffy-”

Buffy shook her head, her hands still roaming over his broad shoulders and whispered back, “Not Buffy, Anne.” She was determined to use their aliases, not only for self-preservation, but also for the excitement. Buffy and Giles would never be making out naked in a hot spring orgy, but Anne and Ethan could.

Giles seemed to understand, “Anne. We can’t, we shouldn’t.” Buffy knew he was right, but desire continued to course through her veins, fueling her need to get closer to him.

“I know. Ethan.” Her use of his alias made his breath catch, “I just need, just-” Words failed her, but he could read her meaning in her shuttering breath. He moved his hand lower down her back, cupping her soft ass and pulling her tighter against him, acquiescing.

Between twin moans he whispered against her cheek, “Just try to remember why we’re here.”

“Yes.” They reignited their kiss and he was drowning again.

Long minutes passed, or was it hours? While their hands continued to explore each other’s bodies, they each managed to resist reaching for the most sensitive anatomy, though just barely. Buffy couldn’t believe this was her stodgy librarian Watcher. The man wrapped around her had expert hands and lips, and his body pressing against her was nothing short of mind-blowing. And his cock pinned between them; she shuddered again as he thrust gently against her. She felt she were riding the edge of a wave, ready at any moment to slide over. For his part, her responsiveness to his touch rendered him speechless. He knew he had to resist bringing her to orgasm, though he could only just remember why. The longing he felt to hear her scream her release drove him to thrust against her soft belly again, trying to relieve just a fraction of the pressure raging in his groin. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out when the pitch of the sighs from the couples around them changed.

Moonlight seemed to enter the grotto with them, illuminating every corner of stone and water. A being walked in the center of the pools. Giles could only describe the demon as a being. For all intents and purposes it was human, but no human ever stood as this one. At eight feet tall, the creature stood well above its devotees. It appeared neither male nor female, yet, somehow both. Lean muscle covered its lithe, feline form, with curves that suggested female and shoulders that could be male. Even its face was indeterminate and best described as youthful and mesmerizing. Skin that shown pearly blue, the color of the full moon through clouds, covered its androgynous body. Between its legs hung a massive, partially erect cock that pulsed with each step, but in another moment the light seemed to shift, and instead of being male, a vagina, swollen lips bulged out and lay open and inviting, dripping and ready to be parted and filled. As the being moved closer, the moonlight shifted again, and its organs were once again male.

Libidinus hungrily took in the fervid desire of its followers. It seemed to imbibe the pheromones in the air that had nearly become a corporeal vapor. Occasionally it reached out a long-fingered hand to trace affectionately across the shoulder or thigh of a supporter. Each person it touched exploded with a body seizing orgasm, his or her keening cries of ecstasy reverberating off the canyon walls and blending with their partner’s corresponding screams of delight. Other couples couldn’t wait for the demon’s touch, thrusting against each other with such fervor that the water splashed and frothed around their undulating bodies. A few couples, when touched by the demon, only shuttered against their partners, the sexual energy building and rolling off them in waves. This seemed to please the master, who licked its lips lasciviously.

Buffy had turned in Giles’s arms to watch Libidinus’s approach, her hips pressed firmly against his, his shaft sliding between her tight buttocks. She desperately wanted to tilt her hips and raise up enough to allow his raging erection access to thrust into her center, but the hemp cord on her neck chafed, and she was dimly aware of the spell Giles had woven into the necklace reminding her to keep her head. Giles was rocking his hips against her, rubbing himself against the sweetness of her bottom, but she was acutely aware his gaze was following Libidinus. Ever the Watcher, he murmured low in his Slayer’s ear, “Your short sword is hanging down my back. The haft is just behind my head.” Buffy realized there was now a leather strap of the sword scabbard across his chest, pressing against her shoulder blade. She nodded demurely, keeping her face in rapture to not draw attention to them.

As the incubus (or was it a succubus) passed it turned white hot eyes towards Buffy’s nude form. It hesitated, then swung its gaze to Giles instead. Their eyes held, white and emerald, and it reached out and drew a finger down the Watcher’s cheek. Giles trembled against Buffy, holding her tight against his frame but managing to repress his impending climax. The rush of sexual energy poured through Giles and surged over Buffy. His touch was maddening, one hand groping her breast and the other over her mons. She rocked along his hard length but just managed to bite down her scream. She met the amused eyes of the demon before her. Its cock was stretching towards her. The being scrutinized their bodies and seemed to notice they lacked the leather belt of its followers. It gave them a pitying look that seemed to indicate ‘too bad’ before turning back to a college age couple against another wall. It drew them into the center of the grotto where all eyes could see the proceedings. The chose pair began to copulate earnestly. As the demon chanted in an unrecognizable language, the hazy energy poured out of them, filling the beast through its genitals as it thrust futilely in the air. The glow of the moon and the mist seemed to be filling the heaving couple, with some of the light spilling over into the surrounding watchers. A crescendo of moans filled the air; Buffy bucked against the steel erection at her back and scarcely heard his distant words, “Now! BUFFY, NOW!” Her hunter’s instinct went into overdrive. Arching back over her partner’s shoulder, she found the solidly familiar hilt. Grasping it in expert hands, she leapt, full body surging out of the water towards the demon and the now crying lovers. Giles had a moment to revel in the beauty of his naked slayer rising out of the water before, as a matador finishing his bull, she drove the silver shaft of the blade down at the base of the demon’s neck, cleanly severing the head with a jerk and spraying the onlookers with hot blood.

The moment seemed suspended for a long moment, caught in the middle of orgasmic bliss, most of the participants seemed uncertain of the sudden death of their deity. Like a vacuum, the hormone-charged air seemed to suck backwards away from the orgy, leaving coupling pairs suddenly repulsed. The moment was gone, and shocked and angry eyes turned toward Buffy, still in the center of the grotto, now standing on Libidinus’s body and holding a bloody sword. In a rush, the Adonis from the entrance rushed the Slayer, screaming in anguish. She cold cocked him with the hilt of the sword and shouted to Giles, “RUN!” Her voice seemed to release the other followers, with a roar, they all swarmed towards her, arms raised and murder in their eyes for the killer of their wanton leader. Giles needed no further prompting. He spun towards the ladder downstream and raced, rung over rung. With super-human agility Buffy twisted out of the mobs grasp and slid down beside him just as he reached the bottom. Hand in hand they pelted down the canyon, grimacing as the stream pebbles cut at their bare feet. Buffy cursed her poor planning in not bringing water shoes. Likewise, Giles staggered tenderly beside her. They suddenly rushed out onto the open beach, the waves crashing just feet in front of them at high tide. There was no sign yet of their pursuers, but Buffy thought they would be unlikely to give up so easily. She was just about to lead Giles into the surf to put more distance between them and the searchers when Giles stopped her with a sharp tug. He turned her up the beach towards a shadow in the cliff. They ran through the foamy water that obliterated their tracks until they reached the shadow, which turned out to be another canyon entering into the coast. Turning up, they ran for several more minutes. Buffy could hear Giles gasping for breath behind her and knew they’d have to pause. A craggy tree loomed around the next bend and she pulled him, wheezing behind it. Giles tried to quiet his breathing as Buffy climbed the trunk and listened for pursuers. He dug into the backpack he still wore for their shoes. _No time to dress, we must keep moving._ Buffy dropped off the rock beside him and flashed him a grateful smile as she took the tennis shoes. They pulled them on quickly, and, heading up canyon again, they hiked to put some distance between them and the disillusioned army they’d left behind.

With several miles behind them, they stopped again for a breather. A flat, table shaped rock provided a comfortable seat as Giles pulled half a water bottle to share with Buffy. They had forgotten their nakedness in their flight, but as their strength returned so did their embarrassment. From the residual magic, Giles still sported a painfully hard erection. Noticing Buffy looking, he turned away, reaching for the backpack to retrieve their clothes. He was startled by her soft hand trailing down his spine and his hips jerked with enthusiasm.

“Buffy,” he rasped, “what?” His question was interrupted by her soft breasts pressed against his back. He tried again. “Buffy, please. The magic-” He felt her shake her head against his back, her silky hair tickling his already over sensitive skin.

“It’s not just the magic, Giles. Not only. I’m aching so intensely I can hardly run, and this has to be agony.” Her hand wrapped around his waist and grasped his erection for the first time. Giles closed his eyes, reaching for a semblance of self-control, but he could only feel her hand on his cock, driving him insane. He turned rapidly towards her, his hips thrusting of their own accord.

“We can’t.” She tilted her head, bemused.

“We’re both adults here, Giles, and I’ve been needing more since that first practice kiss. We can’t make it much farther in this condition.” She stroked his shaft for emphasis. “Please, Giles, I need this, I need you. I trust you.” His green eyes searched hers for a shred of doubt, but his self- assured slayer showed no inhibitions. She seemed to read his answer in his face, and boldly moved forward to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. As her tongue thrust into his mouth, dueling with his own, his last wall of resistance came down. He might be damned for this tomorrow, but at this moment he intended to fulfill the fantasies lit by his amorous evening companion.

“Buffy,” he breathed against her mouth.

She looked into his eyes and smiled slyly, “Anne.” She kissed down his torso, smiling when he drew a sharp breath as she sucked on a nipple. “Anne and Ethan.” His excitement grew at her willingness to continue the aliases. Under a pseudonym he could make love to her with abandon. The actions of ‘Anne and Ethan’ could be kept separate from ‘Buffy and Giles’.

As she explored his chest with her lips and hands Giles reached to cup her soft breasts. They’d drawn his eyes since they’d first stripped in the canyon, just a curve of pale, forbidden flesh. He filled each hand with one and kneaded them gently, lifting them to feel their weight and tugging out to the nipples hardening in his fingers. She let out a staccato breath against his sternum where she seemed to delight in his chest hair. He took her moment of hesitation to turn the tables. He turned and lifted her to set her up on the rock behind them. He crouched lower, bringing her breasts to eye level. She caressed his neck and shoulders, her eyes smoldering as he moved between her legs to capture a nipple in his mouth. Buffy dropped her head back, closing her eyes to further intensify the sensation he was drawing from her. His hot tongue lathed her sensitive flesh and his powerful hands had moved to her thighs, stroking, massaging the thick muscles, teasingly running up her inner thighs only to move away before reaching her center. The callouses of his fingers from holding a sword drove her even more mad as they set fire to her sensitive skin. He switched from one breast to the other and repeated the actions that were driving her crazy.

“Fuck, Gi-Ethan,” she moaned.

He released her areola to grin up at her, his eyes a deep shade of moss, “Soon enough love.” As she shuddered, he returned his mouth to her skin, this time tracing her ribs and lower over her stomach. She was so distracted by his talented tongue, she didn’t realize his destination until it was too late. The wet heat of his mouth covered her center, sucking gently on her already swollen vaginal lips then sliding his textured tongue into her channel. She cried out, bucking up off the rock against him but he’d been expecting it, and held her tight with both hands at her hips as he continued to kiss her center.

He certainly knew what he was doing when it came to pleasuring a woman. Buffy had never had a man touch her there, other than a brief brush of fingers the one time she’d made love to Angel. That had seemed almost accidental at the time; there was nothing accidental about the way Giles made love to her with his mouth. He alternated between thrusting his tongue into her core then sucking gently at her clitoris. The long evening of foreplay in the hot springs had left her teetering on the edge, and as he surprised her, inserting a long finger into her channel she came in a quick spasm, her juices flooding over his tongue. He smiled at her sensitivity and continued his assault on her sensitive flesh, quickly adding a second finger and sucking harder, pulling the swollen vulva into a hard kiss as he thrust his fingers as deep as the would go. Without having time to recover from the first orgasm, she found herself riding the wave of her second in mere minutes.

She shook against him as she came, moaning, “GOD, please!” She didn’t know if the please was for him to let her catch her breath or never stop. Before she could decide he rose over her suddenly, pushing her back against the hard rock and covering her body with his own. His cock seemed to radiate heat as he rubbed it through her sopping folds. As she raised her legs to pull him closer, he tilted his hips and buried his shaft deep in her channel. They were both rendered breathless for a moment at their completion. Buffy stared up into his face, and he seemed to seek something in her own eyes. Then they both gasped for air as one, and began moving against each other, each trying to get closer to the other.

With his penis driving into her wet depths repeatedly she begged for more. She needed him deeper, harder. He complied enthusiastically, his own arousal driving him to the edge of the abyss. Buffy had thought sex like this only happened in the movies. Her brief time with Angel had been sweet, but unsatisfying, and though she knew Willow enjoyed sex with Oz, she had always spoken of it as slow, quiet and methodical. Sex with Giles was like being caught in a stormy sea. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over her as he drew new sensations with a shift of his hips or a squeeze of his hand. She no longer noticed the hardness of the rock beneath her; the only truth in the world was his hard shaft impaling her with decadent carnality.

Above her, Giles gritted his teeth in concentration as he watched her pleasure flit across her face. Despite his years of experience, he’d never reached this height of desire. The effortlessness with which he felt and filled her every craving was overwhelming. His slayer writhing beneath him was the most sensual thing he’d ever imagined, and he’d imagined this more than he cared to admit. He continued to pump into her as her legs tightened around his waist in anticipation of another release. As close as he was, he wanted her to come with him. Breaking his rhythm, he unclasped her ankles from behind him and pushed them up to his shoulders, laying her open and exposed beneath him. He drove into her, the new angle of penetration allowing him to drive even deeper, bumping her womb with each stroke. He didn’t have to worry about being too rough, she was his slayer, and that thought excited him even more.

His orgasm rose at last with a roar of delight. Beneath him, Buffy’s vaginal walls clamped astoundingly tight around his cock as her third orgasm exploded. Her slick muscles milked his pulsing cock as he cried out without discernible words, reduced to only a primal howl. At last, spent, he collapsed on top of her small body, releasing her legs to let them slide bonelessly to rest on his calves. Even exhausted he couldn’t get enough of her, his lips fluttering against her pounding pulse, whispering to her, “Anne, Anne, Anne. You’re perfect. The slayer. My slayer. Mine.” She stroked his back until they’d both calmed enough to move again.

As her thoughts returned so did her uncertainty. _She’d just had sex with her watcher. She’d just had amazing, mind-blowing sex with her watcher! But what if it had only been magic induced?_ It was true that 48 hours ago she would have denied any romantic feelings for Giles if the Scoobies had ever asked, but to herself? Alone in her room she had to admit to reaching climax while masturbating as the image of his smile or signet ring swam into view. _But what if he wasn’t interested?_ After the sex they’d just had, she didn’t think she would have any interest in sex with anyone else. _How could they be even half as sensational?_ She pushed her thoughts aside with difficulty. They still had maybe another two miles to the car, and the long drive back into town. Now wasn’t the time to worry. Right now, she needed to be the slayer. She needed to get them back safely. She couldn’t sense the presence of others nearby, but there had been nearly 100 of the demon’s followers at the hot springs. They could be angry still, and maybe even reach the cars before them. It was up to her to take action. That was what slayers were good at.

His tousled head lay on her chest, raising gently with each breath. She lifted her face to kiss his forehead, then she gently slid out from beneath his warm body. Though they both suppressed sighs at their separation, neither spoke. She found their clothes by the discarded backpack and pulled on her underclothes and shorts. She found him seated on the rock, watching her. Partially covered, she took him his clothes and gave him a small smile before pulling on her shirt.

“We’re parked at the trailhead with all their vehicles. I’d like to get back to the cars and be gone before they do. I think we’re maybe two miles away?”

Giles had watched her dress wishing he could pull her back into his arms. He didn’t know what she wanted from him, how she wanted him to behave, but he thought he could take his cues from her, and maybe avoid too much awkwardness. It might be too much to hope for that she might want him again. Now, as she took charge again, he admired her focus. She was still watching him. He was pleased to see she didn’t seem bothered by his nakedness, though she had brought him his clothes.

He had to take his shoes off again to put on his jeans. She watched him unabashed as he sat on the rock and dressed. His body was lean and muscular. She noticed scrapes on his knees where they had rubbed against the rock during their lovemaking. All too soon his delicious skin was covered. She slung the pack on her shoulder and lead the way up the canyon, picking over sand and boulders by the light of the full moon.

Her estimation of distance had been accurate, and they reached the car in less than an hour. None of the other vehicles seemed to have left. They were in the car and backing out of the space before she had a thought.

“Do you think everyone is ok? I’m surprised no one made it back yet.” She gestured to the vehicles around them. Giles stopped the car and sat thinking.

“I think they’re probably fine. When they could not find us, I suspect they went back to the hot springs. They may have been in a trance, or merely deluded, but I imagine they tried to continue their now failed ritual.”

“Could they continue it without Licentious, or whatever his name was?”  
Giles couldn’t hide a smile, “Libidinus. And no, I shouldn’t think so. But hormones were running high, and I imagine they, uh, gave in to pleasure, as it were.” He blushed then, and Buffy could see it in the dark.

“Giles?”

“Yes?” He waited.

“Do you-, I mean could we-” She stopped again, uncertain how to form the words she wanted. As usual, her watcher knew what she needed and waited to let her think of what she wanted to say. She turned towards him in the moonlit car. He was so handsome, his profile lit by the moon and eyes glinting behind his glasses. _What the hell,_ she told herself, _Slayers are women of action._ She leaned across the console and kissed him. For the space of several long seconds she worried that she’d made a mistake, that he didn’t feel the same way, then he was kissing her back. Their arms wrapped around each other, pulling her half into his lap as their mouths eagerly dueled. He felt her loose breasts pressed against him and she heard his heart beating as loudly as hers. When they finally gasped for breath, he rested his forehead against hers, stroking her cheeks as she trailed her fingers along his ribs.

“Buffy”

“Giles”

They whispered each other’s names together, their breath teasing the other’s lips. Buffy pressed her lips to his again, but he ended it quickly, pulling back as much as he could in the cramped car.

“Not here. Let me take you home, somewhere safe.” As much as she wanted to continue, she knew he was right. Sighing, she slid back to her own seat, but found his hand and held it.

He pulled the car onto the highway still holding her hand, stroking her fingers with his. As they hurtled back towards Sunnydale, he said softly, “It wasn’t just the magic for me Buffy. I’ve wanted to kiss you all summer.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, “Me either. And you were really yummy.” He smiled back and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it. She had a sudden thought, “Was the sex so amazing because of the magic?” She was a little worried it might become more mundane when they returned to their boring routines.

Giles chuckled, “I, uh, have a fair bit of skill. I don’t think it was just the magic.”

“Good,” she said, relieved, “Because having to go back to the hot springs every time we wanted to have sex would be a lot of driving.” Giles laughed openly at her boldness.

“I’m willing to demonstrate again as soon as we get home,” he replied cheekily. “Of course, if we went back to the hot springs some time, I think we might find some, uh, added benefits of having intercourse at the center of the magical convergence.”

“You mean, if we have sex in that big pool, it would be, like super-enhanced good?”

Giles smiled at her simplified descriptions, “Exactly.”

“Cool.” She warmed, then had another thought, “Is that like what Willow mentioned she was studying? Something about the effects of specific places on magic users?”

“Yes, though I suspect Willow has yet to discover a magical orgy just yet. And I’m rather loathe to either demonstrate or explain it to her.”

Buffy imagined that embarrassment with a smile, “Will you demonstrate with me?” Giles felt his blood surging to his groin again and he moved their clasped hands into his lap so she could feel his excitement.

“Anytime Buffy.” She began to look for a deserted road of the highway, so she wouldn’t have to wait so long for a repeat performance.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and discussion welcome. This is my first fic, so feel free to critique! Thanks


End file.
